Sweet Tears, Wishing You Were Here
by RicaSiegakaBlossom
Summary: This is a unique fic. You'll never find one like it. It starts out when Harry is 6. It goes back and forth between Harry's life and what Lilly and James are doing. Lots of tears and a few jokes lead to... well you'll have to read to find out. Review!
1. Wishing You Were Here

Sweet Tears, I Wish You Were Here  
  
By RicaSieg  
  
Disclaimer: Okay I am only going to say this once. If Harry and Co. were my characters I would not be writing a FANFIC.  
  
(A/n)Now that that is all straightened out who's up for a little story. You all don't need to run at me at once he he he. Maybe I should just make this one long author's note. Okay okay. No need to threaten me with decapitation. I'll write. *mumbles to her self* some people are downright nasty.  
  
  
  
Now I'm going to torture all with a dedication. (The evilness that is me)  
  
This story is dedicated to the brilliant mind that feeds my thirst for her wonderful stories. She is (drum roll please) .  
  
Farseeker!  
  
On with the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Wishing you were here  
  
"Get up boy!"  
  
"I'm coming," came the feeble voice of Harry Potter as he spits out a spider web that had fallen when Aunt Petunia had rapped on the door. The young boy pulled himself into a sitting position and rubbed his stomach. It had been four days since they had fed him. He crawled out of the cupboard and walked down the hall to the kitchen.  
  
"Get the mail boy," growled his uncle. Harry turned and slowly retreated to the front door. He picked up the letters and carried them to his uncle. He had done this chore for as long as he could remember. He slowly crawled up on the chair that he could just barely reach.  
  
"Oh my Diddy Dummy Duddy Wuddy what do you want for breakfast?" cooed Aunt Petunia at Dudley, Harry's 6 year old cousin.  
  
"Cheero's," exclaimed Dudley.  
  
"Okey wokey Diddy duddy dudums." exclaimed Aunt Petunia as she produced to bowls of cheerios for Dudley and Harry. Harry accidentally dropped his spoon.  
  
"Don't go throwing around Petunias good silverware you retched boy," yelled Uncle Vernon.  
  
"I'm sorry," stammered Harry as he picked up the spoon. When he went to eat again, knowing if he asked for a new spoon he would be yelled at again, saw that the bowl was empty. "Hey Dudley took my cheerios," said Harry.  
  
"How dare you accuse my Diddy Dudums?! Get out of my kitchen!" With that said Aunt Petunia pulled him off his chair and pushed him out of the house.  
  
Harry sat squished against the side of the house. It was raining and there seemed to be no way to keep from getting wet.  
  
"Mummy, Daddy *sniff* I wish you were hear." Tears streamed down the young boys face. He hid his eyes in his hands and cried alone softly. He rocked back and forth in his overlarge cloths. He clutched them around him for warmth.  
  
Suddenly he felt surrounded by warmth. The warm wave washed over him and eased him into a peaceful sleep.  
  
He dreamed of a kind old man with blue eyes handing him to a woman with bright red hair. They were talking but he couldn't hear what they were saying. A tall man with dark, messy hair tickled his chin. He wanted to hear what the man was saying to him. Tears of frustration ran down his face. Soon the beautiful dream ended and he woke; tears streaming down his face. What little warmth that was left with him slowly deteriorated.  
  
He heard Aunt Petunia calling for him to hurry up and get in the house. Upon entering he was yelled at for getting dirty and sent to his cupboard with out dinner. He sat alone trying to get to sleep. Eventually he did.  
  
"Lilly take Harry and run!"  
  
A bright flash.  
  
Evil laughter.  
  
Darkness.  
  
End of chapter one  
  
I hope you peeps liked it.  
  
Chapter Two will be out Tomorrow (Maybe today if I decide to stay up late).  
  
Next part is not so sad.  
  
It has Lilly and James in it.  
  
Please stick with me peeps this story will be quite interesting when I'm done with it.  
  
Hope you enjoyed  
  
Vale!  
  
RicaSieg (a.k.a. Blossom) 


	2. Holding You Close

Sweat Tears, Wishing You Were Here  
  
By RicaSieg  
  
Thank you to my reviewer, Kay, for the review. Only one person reviewed. I am so sad. *sniffs* In addition to this story I have written a song. I use parts of this song throughout my story, but you can see the whole thing on ff.net or in my yahoo group. It's called Lilly's Song. Please review my lovely readers. Without further ado, chapter 2  
  
Dedication (Did you really think I wouldn't put this in?)  
  
This Chapter is dedicated to Kay, my first and only reviewer.  
  
Thanks Kay!  
  
Chapter 2: Holding You Close  
  
Brilliant red hair flashed in the sunlight.  
  
Her sparkling laughter countered that of a baritone.  
  
James and Lilly.  
  
They sat side by side on a fluffy white cloud, talking about their years at Hogwarts.  
  
"Remember when you dipped my hair in your ink during charms?" Lilly laughed.  
  
James sighed with happiness, "Yeah, you whipped around and your hair hit Professor Flitwick off of his chair."  
  
Lilly chocked out, "Yep, then I turned back around and ink flew into Sirius' mouth." Their laughter combined made a sweet song that only the ears of Heaven could hear.  
  
They both saddened a bit at the thought of Sirius. They knew he had been punished for Wormtail's betrayal. "Sirius must be in great pain," James thought, "much like Harry."  
  
Suddenly, James jumped up. "Harry! I bet we can go watch him again. It's been a week on Earth, so our banishment should be over."  
  
"James," Lilly groaned, "do not scare anybody this time. It isn't nice to play Jokes on newcomers." The Watch Tower was where you could watch people on Earth, and new people came to heaven. "I don't think Albert Fuddle appreciated you jumping through him. I don't want to be banished again!" As she said this she grabbed James' wrist and started pulling him to the watch tower.  
  
"Woo there Lills! Not so fast. You're starting to act like you did when you were pregnant!" James watched as Lilly's face turned bright red.  
  
"JAMES FREDRICK POTTER! IF I EVER HEAR YOU INSULT ME WITH THAT AGAIN I'LL DO MORE THAN HIT YOU!"  
  
"But you haven't hit me dear."  
  
WAP  
  
"Ouch, you're getting a little scary," whimpered James. "Honey," he added as soon as he saw her purpling face.  
  
*sniff* "I just want to see my baby boy!" *sniff*  
  
"It's a right. I'm sorry. Come on lets go."  
  
Upon arriving at the Watch Tower, they ran over to a window and said the incantation that let them see Harry.  
  
"James, look what they are doing to my baby boy!" Lilly cried. Harry was huddled beside the wall of a house. He was soaked and crying.  
  
"Its okay honey," James crooned as he cradled his flower in his arms. "Just think, in a few years he'll be going to Hogwarts! Please don't cry."  
  
"But he is in so much pain now!"  
  
"I know, honey, I know."  
  
"They're just leaving him out in the rain!" cried a hysterical Lilly, and despite being in James' arms, she collapsed.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss, but I am going to have to ask you to leave. You are disturbing the other visitors and scaring the newcomers," said the spirit in charge of the tower.  
  
"Please just five more minutes!" Lilly begged.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"James? Could I be alone with him for a little while?"  
  
"Okay." James looked at her with concern etched all over his face.  
  
"Hi Harry," Lilly whispered. "I'm going to send you some happiness. I hope my song charms still work here." With that said, Lilly sang her sweet song:  
  
I'll watch you.  
  
Forever and for always  
  
I'll always be true.  
  
I'll comfort you.  
  
Lilly watched as the wave of warmth passed over the starved boy. He sighed and slowly fell asleep, alone in the rain.  
  
"I love you Harry."  
  
"Honey, it's time to go," sighed James as he walked back over to her. "Hey look! They're letting Harry back inside!"  
  
Lilly turned back to Harry and saw him be tossed into his cupboard.  
  
"I'm sorry, baby," crooned Lilly softly. "Happy Birthday."  
  
  
  
He he, the evilness that is me. If I get 10 reviews, I'll post chapter 3 today. I might post it if I get 7 really good reviews. They have to be knew reviews though. Thank you for reviewing Kay! Please review peeps. Don't make me beg! I write for you, I need to know what you want. Chapter 3 is really interesting. It isn't like the first two chapters at all. It isn't even in the same time setting. The intro to my story is now over. I am planning on having about 27 chapters! Review  
  
Vale!  
  
Erica  
  
[pic] 


	3. It's Lonely Here Tonight

Sweet Tears, Wishing You Were Here  
  
By RicaSieg  
  
(A/N)Well fair readers, here is chapter three. After hours of begging, *cough Kendra cough* I have decided to put it out early. I am only doing this once so review. Thank you all my wonderful reviewers.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are not mind; I just torture them into doing my evil bidding.  
  
Dedication: This is dedicated to Kendra and Juliana Black, two of my faithful reviewers.  
  
Chapter 3: It's lonely Here Tonight  
  
I'll watch you.  
  
Forever and for always  
  
I'll always be true.  
  
I'll comfort you.  
  
  
  
When Lilly and James got back to their cloud, Lilly was exhausted. The spell she had used had taken away most of her energy.  
  
"Hello Lilly, James."  
  
"Hello Samantha," said James.  
  
Lilly just stared. Samantha was the messenger spirit. She told the other spirits when someone close to them had died. Most people dreaded her.  
  
"Harry couldn't be dead! My protection should hold on for a while. What could have happened? Surely Sirius or Remus couldn't have died!" These thoughts ran through Lilly's head as Samantha and James exchanged pleasantries.  
  
"I assure you, Lilly, no one has died. Your protection still lives on."  
  
"How did you know that's what I was thinking?" Lilly exclaimed.  
  
"I can read minds, remember," said Samantha. "I have come here to offer you a job."  
  
"What kind of job?" asked James.  
  
  
  
(a/n Should I stop you there? Hmmm. This is tough. Naaaaa. I'll do something just as evil though. Mwahhaaaabwaaahahah*cough cough* Okay so the evil laugh needs some work. )  
  
The sun was rising on Privet Drive. Harry was already up. He was thinking about the wonderful dream he had had while sleeping in the rain. He wished that he could have heard what the people were saying, though.  
  
Bang Bang Bang  
  
"Get up boy!"  
  
Harry slowly climbed up from the mattress that was on the floor. He climbed out of the darkness and went to go get the mail.  
  
"You will wash the floor that you got all wet and muddy yesterday," hissed his aunt.  
  
"Go bring me the bacon on the counter, Harry. Hurry it up!" Uncle Vernon hissed over his newspaper.  
  
Harry juggled the mail, he hadn't put it down yet, and the bacon. He slowly set it on the table.  
  
"Hurry up boy! Do something about that hair. Petunia, take him to the barber after lunch. I don't want the neighbors to think we keep invalids in our home!"  
  
Harry groaned slightly. He hated getting his hair cut. He had more hair cuts in one month than Dudley had had all year!  
  
"Shut your face boy! You should be glad we put up with you. You should have gone to an orphanage, but we kept you! We put the cloths on your back and feed you. Now eat the breakfast that Aunt Petunia slaved to make for you, and then get to work!" Uncle Vernon yelled at him.  
  
Harry ate his pitiful breakfast of burnt toast and water and then set to work on the floor. Dudley threw his crayons on the floor while Harry was cleaning it, and Aunt Petunia made him clean them up. Dudley pushed and kicked Harry the whole time he was cleaning.  
  
After his half a bowl of spagettios for lunch, Harry got in the car to go to the barber.  
  
When he got home, his uncle yelled at him for not getting his hair cut properly.  
  
"But Uncle Vernon, I don't know how my hair got back to looking like this!" Harry cried.  
  
"You will not talk back to me!" growled his uncle as he threw Harry into the cupboard. "I don't want to see you again until your hair is fixed!" With that said, Harry was left alone in darkness.  
  
Harry listened to the horrible sounds of emptiness. He slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
Tears are falling  
  
In my self.  
  
I cannot show  
  
I must hold...  
  
I'll watch you.  
  
Forever and for always  
  
I'll always be true.  
  
I'll comfort you.  
  
  
  
Heheheheheh. The evilness of me. The next part will not be posted until I have 10 new INDIVIDUAL reviews. I did find that quite amusing miss Juliana Black. Part four will not be posted until Wednesday due to homework and school. I hope you all liked it. Review Review Review Review Review Review Review (do you get the feeling I'm trying to tell you something?) Review Review Review Review!  
  
Vale!  
  
RicaSieg  
  
(P.S. Thank you too, Katy aka Katty and Kay) 


	4. Call on Me

Sweet Tears, Wishing you were here

By RicaSieg

(a/n) Sorry it took so long! Life and stuff in general has kept me from working on this beautiful *cough cough* piece. I have another story that I am working on. It is called Infinite Questions. It is ten times better than this one, so go read and review it! Thanks to Gia who kept with me through my period of non-writing. I'll be writing more and more soon so don't write me off. Enjoy your slightly late chapter. 

Chapter 4: Call on Me

"What kind of job?"

Samantha looked slightly amused at the eager look on James' face. "A little bored, James?"

James smiled, looking slightly sheepish, "Yes. I can't really pull pranks here and now I can't watch Harry…"

With those words, Lilly burst into tears. Sobbing, she leaned into James, who put his arm around her somewhat awkwardly because of the way she was turned. "Don't cry, Little Flower! We will be let back soon." He mumbled into her bright red hair. 

"You might be able to see him sooner than you think."

"What!?" Lilly cried, snapping her head up to stare at Samantha. Tears streamed in rivers down her slightly transparent face.

"Well, if you accept the job, in about five years you will be able to see him on earth."

Lilly's face split into a big grin. "Whatever it is, I'll do it."

"First let me tell you what it is!" exclaimed Samantha chuckling slightly at her rashness.

"That's a first," snorted James.

"What's a first?" asked Lilly, looking up into his bright blue eyes. 

'You rushing into something without over analyzing it.'

"James!" screeched Lilly, while he ducked her slap. 

"Do you want to hear what you will be doing?" asked Samantha, stepping out of the way as James rushed past her with Lilly in hot pursuit. 

"Yes!" exclaimed Lilly while she grabbed James' shirt and rug him back to Samantha.

"First let me tell you a story."

"Oh goody, story time!" interrupted James in a baby voice. "Can I have some animal crackers?"

"James!"

"Back to the story. As you know, a thousand years ago, Hogwarts was built. Instead of having the paintings and statues and tapestries it has now, it had normal doors. When Slytherin left, Gryffindor knew that they would need more protection, should he ever attach the castle. Gryffindor enchanted objects to hold protection charms and set them up around the castle. They acted as guards for the doors. The enchantments he placed on them were not strong enough to last so many years, and about 500 years ago, the protection charms all broke. 

"Sonora Tirana, headmaster at the time, tried to redo all of the charms, but was unsuccessful. A seer spirit knew how important Hogwarts was for the future and devised a plan. The plan was that angels would become the pictures and guard the magic of Hogwarts. God approved and trained special spirits to go down and posses the paintings. 

"Every fifty years or so, knew spirits take over the paintings. You two were incredibly powerful wizards during your life and can hold a lot more magic than the average spirit. In the next twelve years, the dark lord will attack Hogwarts many times. We need as much protection there as we can get. You two would be perfect."

Silence filled the area as the two young spirits digested the new information. 

"Back to Hogwarts," smile James. "Count me in!"

"What do you mean 'the dark lord will attack'? I thought we destroyed him!" Lilly asked.

"I cannot tell you how or what. You will find out in nine years," explained Samantha sadly. "You will get to see Harry in five years if you go. We need you there. Will you go?" Samantha looked a little desperate. 

"I would do anything to protect Harry. I would be proud to serve my school again!" exclaimed Lilly in a determined voice. "When do we start training?"

~*~*~*~Back To Harry~*~*~*~

"Come here, Harry!" sneered Dudley as he and two of his friends hunted behind the garbage cans for the short boy. "Come out and play!"

"Yeah, little runt! We won't hurt you to much," snickered one of the two cronies. 

"There you are!" exclaimed Dudley as he caught sight of Harry's small form, hidden underneath some garbage bags. Dudley gestured to the two boys and they yanked the little boy from the bags. "What are you doing hiding in there? You know you can't hide from us!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Shut up!" Dudley exclaimed, adding a punch to the gut to his command. Harry doubled over, wheezing. "Stand up straight! Didn't your mother teach you any manners! I guess she couldn't because she's dead!" laughed Dudley while throwing another punch. 

"Dudley! Harry! Come in. Its time for dinner," yelled the screechy voice of Harry's aunt. 

When Harry entered the house, his aunt immediately stopped him. "What in the world were you doing? Go get cleaned up. The hose is in the garage!"

After Harry cleaned himself in the backyard, he went to the kitchen to find dinner over. 

"If you can't make it to dinner on time then you get none!" boomed Uncle Vernon's deep voice from the living room. "Wash the dishes and go to your cupboard! Get up early tomorrow, Petunia is going to start teaching you how to cook. If you're going to stay with us, then you'll do your share of the chores!"

"But…"

"Don't complain you ungrateful lump! Do the dishes then to your cupboard with you!"

Harry meekly submitted. After scraping the dishes clean, he climbed into his little cupboard. "At least I wasn't thrown outside," thought Harry as he sank into a sleep filled with dreams of people he didn't remember and a song that gave him comfort. 

__

I hold you close  
  
You without a fear.  
  
Him with the sorrow  
  
We can't be near...  
  
I'll watch you.  
  
Forever and for always  
  
You'll always stay true.  
  
I'll comfort you.

(a/n) That's it. The next chapter should be up soon. I won't make you wait so long for the next one. Go read my other stories. Review Infinite Questions please!!! I love that one. 

Disclaimer: I own everything, so why should I put it in here? Just kidding. This is a fanfic for a reason. The FAN part kinda tells you that I don't own it. Don't sue me 'cause you'll lose. Also all of the titles to the chapters and part of the title come from a certain music group's songs. If you can figure out which, I'll give you a prize. I'm not sure what, but it will be good. 

Review! 

Review!

Review!

Vale!

RicaSieg

P.S. Review

P.P.S. Review

P.P.S.S. Review

One more thing, oh yeah, REVIEW.


	5. In the Mood

Sweet Tears, Wishing You Were Here

By RicaSieg

(a/n) Hello little blossomlings! I told you I would have it out sooner. We are skipping ahead to Little Harry's seventh birthday due to intense boredom and writers block. Review and tell me which you prefer, Lilly and James stuff or Harry. This chapter is rather short due to the fact that I can't figure out what to write next. Go read Infinite Questions. For all you who think its Mary Sue, I am seriously wondering how in the world you came to that conclusion. Point A: You only have one chapter with Rhea in it, so how can you tell her personality? You don't even know if she is still alive. Point B: I don't tell you anymore about her personality, so she could be a total brat for all you know. Sorry about that little rant there, but I was a little POed at the person who said it sounded Mary Sueish. Now, on to the story.

This chapter is dedicated to my bird Ellie, because she LOVES my stories. (I'm still a little mad about the whole Infinite Questions thingy)

Chapter 5: In the Mood

            "Happy Birthday to me. Happy Birthday to me," sang Harry under his breath. It was nearly six o'clock on the 31st of July. Harry was sitting cross-legged on the blanket that covered the sad excuses for a bed he had in his cupboard under the stairs. The day had been horrible. Actually, the entire week had been horrible. It had started out with rain…

            Lightening struck across the grey sky, temporarily lighting up the garden. It had been grey for a while now, and as far as Harry was concerned, the weather was perfect. It fit his mood perfectly, and he always enjoyed listening to thunder and watching the lightening fly so freely. 

            Harry sat in the closet of the guest bedroom watching the lightening and thunder rage in battle across the sky. This was his favorite place to sit. Dudley couldn't find him in hear and there were no bugs. His aunt had not figured out exactly where he was hiding, so all she could do was screech at him to get in the kitchen. There was none of that incessant pounding that irritated him so much these days. 

            Harry's temper had been quite short these days. Usually he could endure Dudley's tapping and his aunt's squeaky voice, but these days, he got made at the spiders that shared his cupboard for scurrying to loudly. He could barely sit through a meal with out shredding his napkin out of nerves. Only in absolute silence could he be calm. That was why he was in the closet at the moment; he liked the quietness of it.  

                        Aunt Petunia had started vacuuming, and Harry thought he was going to go crazy. All he wanted was silence, why did everything have to be so noisy?! Light flooded the guest bedroom.

            "So that's were you've been hiding. Get out you great lump and help with the cleaning. I don't want to see you dirtying this closet again!"

            "Yes ma'am," Harry mumbled as he climbed from his sanctuary. He fled as Aunt Petunia started up the vacuum again. Closing the door to his cupboard, he nearly screamed. He could hear every step his aunt took upstairs. He nearly jumped out of the cupboard and ran to the basement door. 

            '_Locked.__ Why can't they just SHUT UP?!' Harry thought to himself as he struggled with the door. _

            Thud Thud Thud 

            Dudley was approaching the Kitchen door with his friend, Piers Polkis (a/n spelling?). Harry stared at the door in fright. There was no where him to run and hide from them, except outside. Not eager to have to re-tape his glasses again, Harry ran for the back door and stumbled out into the cold night. 

What will happen to Harry? Find out next time. Go read Infinite Questions. The next chapter of that should be up sometime next week. 

Disclaimer: I will say it again, this is a FANfic.

Come on guys. No one tried to guess who wrote the names of the chapters. I'll give you a hint. They are song titles by the group who started performing in CHICAGO! They are rather old, but still very good. I have the prize all done. Who will win it, I wonder?


	6. Heart in Pieces

Disclaimer: All I own is the pencil that is writing these words down on a piece of paper I borrowed. 

Sweet Tears, Wishing You Were Here

By RicaSieg

(a/n) If you want the prize than guess the band that wrote the tittles of my chapters.

Dedicated to Nadia, whom I am writing a fic called A Lily and James Story. Go read it. It's under the name hpfreak2001. I wrote the last chapter that is posted. Mandy is not writing it anymore. You actually get to see my humorous side! I know many of you may die from shock, but I do have a somewhat funny side.

**Chapter 6: Heart in Pieces**

A sheet of icy water pounded down around him. It was almost impossible to see more than three feet in front of him. He ran down away from the house, splashing through puddles and mud. The wind howled and, combined with the noise of the rain, was driving him nuts. He ran as fast as he could away from the sounds. Raindrops pelted his back as he rushed through the storm. 

Lightening flashed, momentarily lighting up the yard. He was almost to the fence that enclosed the Dursley's back yard. He ran with all his might in the general direction of the gate, fleeing the sounds. He ran into the gate and fell down into a mud puddle. He drug his now heavy body upward against the sheet that drug him back down. He scrambled over the fence and ran. Adrenaline pumped through him as he ran away from an unknown fear. Pumping his legs with all of his might, he battled the wind that blew against him, trying to knock him to the ground. 

Suddenly, he was on the ground. His head throbbing as he fought the darkness threatening to consume him. Griping the leg of the bench he had slid into, he cried out into the night. Every ounce of his strength was put forth to protect himself from the freezing sleep that nagged at his brain so temptingly. Suddenly his body felt warm. All sounds stopped except the sweet melody that was everywhere and nowhere at once. 

_I watch you grow  
  
Alone as always.  
  
We long to hold  
  
What was always...  
  
I'll watch you.  
  
Forever and for always  
  
We'll always be true.  
  
I'll comfort you_

            The song warmed his body as he fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of loving faces and memories which would not remain in the morning. 

(a/n) Oh yeah. Two chapters in to days. I know there short, but come on give me a break. I have immense writers block. I only have one thing to have Lilly and James do! It will be about four more chapters before you see them, but they will be back. We'll also get to see a little bit of Moony and maybe even Padfoot if I feel up to it. Review and go read Infinite Questions.

LotsOfLoveAndStuff

Ricasieg


	7. This is Not a chapter, just one upset au...

A VERY Mad Author  
  
All right guys, I am extremely pist off. I can handle flames if they are constructive. There is NO F@$^%# reason for someone to write that they just hate my story. I work very hard to write well. I do not need people criticizing my work if they are not going to be constructive. If I get one more flame on this story or Infinite Questions, then I am stopping for a while. If you do not like my work than don't read it, or tell me what you would like me to write. The next chapter wont be up for a while, I need a little time to cool off. Infinite Questions should be updated soon.  
  
Erica  
  
(see you guys have gotten me so upset that I can't even use one of my nicknames or say Vale!(Good bye in latin) or send you LotsOfloveAndStuff)  
  
*wipes tears from eyes* 


	8. The Ballet (Which has nothing to do with...

Sweet Tears, Whishing You Were Here

By RicaSieg

(a/n) I have intense writers block so this is short and boring. Review!

Chapter7: The Ballet (Which has nothing to do with chapter, I just couldn't find a good title)

Harry squinted as the first lights of dawn awakened him. Birds chirped and the sun shown. Slowly, he sat up, immediately regretting it when he did. His sides shook in pain. He had slid into the bench that he had tripped over last night. His ribs felt bruised. He gazed around at his surroundings and recognized the park near Privet Drive. 

            He was muddy cold and wet. Slowly, he rose to his feet, gasping and leaning on the bench. Once he was standing, he turned around and walked slowly back to Number 4. Dreading the screeching that would come from his relatives, Harry entered the house.

            "Where have you been? Ugh, you're all muddy. Go outside and wash off. Then come in and clean up the table. I invited Mrs. Cluds over for tea this afternoon. I want you out of sight, sitting in your cupboard. If you make one peep you won't be eating for the rest of the summer!" screeched Aunt Petunia as soon as he entered the kitchen. Harry clamped his hands over his overly sensitive ears. 

"Alright," he mumbled before taking his reprieve out side.

Latter that afternoon, Harry could be found with his head under the pillow on the sad excuse for a bed he had. He was trying to cut out the sounds of the ladies screeching in the kitchen. 

When dinner finally rolled around, Harry was given a bowl of chicken broth and sent to do the dishes. After he took out the garbage, he was locked back in the cupboard. And again, he tried to block out the sounds of the world around him. 

I'm back! Review. Thank you to Meg for your wonderful reviews. Your review revived me. My birdy just died, so I am kind of upset at the moment. This is dedicated to Ellie, my now deceased parakeet. 

Go read Infinite Questions! It should be updated some time in June. Chapter 8 of Sweet Tears will probably be written by Thursday. I have a new story started called Tears of Longing. Go read and review it! I have finals coming up so you probably won't be hearing much of me. Review!

Vale 

RicaSieg

P.S. I don't own anything anymore. *Tears well up in eyes as thinks of Ellie*

P.P.S REVIEW


	9. Movin' In

Sweet Tears, Wishing You Were Here

By RicaSieg

(a/n) Writer's block is still plaguing me. If anyone has any ideas, please send them to me through reviews!

Chapter 8: Movin' In

            Fire crackled around him. Flames twenty feet tall surrounded him, flickering madly. They seemed to dance as sparks flew. The noise nearly deafened Harry as he looked for a way out of the ring of fire. Sweating, he ran around the circle, searching for a gap. The circle was closing, Harry screamed as pain engulfed him. 

            Deafening sounds of someone pounding reached his hurting ears. Harry clamped his burning hands over them in an attempt to keep the sounds out. The pounding continued, accompanied by screeching. Flames flickered at his toes. His world was spinning. Then darkness consumed his mind.

            Petunia pounded on the door to the cupboard, trying to wake her lazy nephew. She yelled through the door for him to wake up, but it was to no avail. Finally, she opened the door to find the boy curled up into one corner of the spider infested cupboard. He was sweating and shivering at the same time. A moaning sound came from his chapped lips. The horse-faced lady reached down to shake him awake, only to find his skin was burning. 

            Cursing her sister for the millionth time for leaving this vermin for her to take care of, Petunia went to grab the old thermometer and a cup of water. She quickly took his temperature.

            "One hundred and two. Dam!" she snarled under her breath. "You stupid child! How did you manage to go and get sick? Ugh."

            Harry's Aunt left the cupboard, but not before pouring the cup of water on her nephew's head. She returned to the kitchen to get some medicine from a cabinet. Then she crouched back in the cupboard. She lifted Harry's violently shivering torso, before shoving some of the medicine into his mouth. The boy spluttered before curling up into a ball again. 

            Petunia looked at the boy with a strangled expression on her face. It was mostly disgust, but one might have detected a hint of concern crossing her boney features. She grabbed the blanket that had been dumped on the floor and put it over Harry. Then, she quietly left the cupboard. 

I'm sorry chapters can't be longer. The only time I have that I'm not studying in is during my lunch period and I usually only have around fifteen minutes after I eat to type. Finals suck! I have another two weeks of them. When school is out, the chapters will get longer. Look at it this way. I can update more and faster when I have short chapters.

Wish me Luck! I am running for JCL (Junior Classical League, a.k.a. Latin Club) secretary. I am making my speech on the fifth of June. If I make it, I will update 3 chapters of Infinite Questions, 5 chapters of Sweet Tears, and 8 chapters or Tears of Longing! That's my campaign promise for all my lovely fan fiction people. I'll let you know on the seventh (my first day of vacation) if I win. Consequently, during that week, because of finals, JCL, and my debate, I will not be updating.

Chapter four of Tears of Longing should be up tomorrow or latter tonight. Go read it! Sweet Tears might be updated on Saturday. More Lily and James in that chapter, I think. The chapter title means the start of the disease. 

Review!

I don't own anything accept my cheese!

Review!

I love ya'll!

Wish me Luck!

Review!

I should stop talking now!

Bye!

Vale! (That is Latin for Goodbye to all of you who were wondering)

RicaSieg


	10. Beginnings

Sweet Tears, Wishing You Were Here

By RicaSieg

Disclaimer: I own everything including you! Not, but I would like to. 

I wasn't planning updating this, but thanks to all of the lovely reviews from you people, I decided that it wouldn't hurt to take some time off. 

Chapter 9: Beginnings

            Harry's dreams were still plagued by fire, only this time there was ice as well. Bright red-orange flames flickered around him, while ice pillars locked him in a cage. He shivered violently while clutching his arms to himself to avoid touching the bars of his cell. The flames moved towards him surrounding him so completely that he couldn't even twitch with out hitting a flame. Instead of giving off heat, the flames seemed to grow colder by each passing moment. 

Blue shimmered on the tips of the flames. The way the colors blended together captivated him, and before he new it, he was reaching out to touch it. When he realize what he was doing, he tried to pull back, but couldn't. His hand continued to stretch for the flame. 

When his hand came in contact with it, the flame, it jumped into his hand. I didn't burn him. In fact, it didn't feel like anything. Harry gazed into the flam glowing in his palm, losing himself completely in its flickering depth. He felt himself falling into the flame. Falling for what seemed like forever, until he hit something. He opened the eyes he hadn't realized he had closed and looked around. 

What he saw brought tears to his eyes. 

A girl around his age was curled up on the floor of a circular room. The room had no furniture. Nothing but stone surrounded the tiny figure who was sobbing into her hands. Her bright red hair fell around her like a protective cloak. The unusual dress she wore was torn and dirty. 

Just watching her, tore at his heart, but it wasn't she raised her head that he truly felt the pain come off of her. Tears ran down her face in streams, running over a deep cut that ran across her cheek. Blood ran down her pale skin, mingling with tears, and falling off her chin. Her bottom lip also had a cut on it. It looked almost like she had bitten clear through the skin. A brush of dirt ran across her forehead were beads of sweat gathered. 

Pain ran from her lost expression, but it was her eyes that hurt him the most. They were an unnatural white color. A black ring and the pupil were the only marks on them. They radiated so much pain and fear and longing that it was all Harry could do not to curl up in a ball and cry. 

The little girl looked around the stone chamber. Her tears subsided as she spotted a window that had previously evaded Harry's sight. She stood on trembling legs and walked over to it. Gazing out, she gasped. Harry looked over her shoulder and saw that everything that surrounded the tower that they were in was burned. 

The girl broke out into sobs again and curled up into a little ball. 

Harry placed a shaking hand on her shoulder. He gasped as it went completely through her. He stared disbelievingly at it. He tried to speak, but no sound came out. 

The girl in front of him gasped and he jerked his head up to see her. She had stopped crying again and was gazing in awe at a mirror. The mirror was in an ornate gold frame with the word "Futura" written in script along the bottom of the frame. Harry moved toward it, being pulled along by some unseen force. The girl had moved to it also. She gazed into its depths. 

Instead of reflecting herself, it showed an ancient looking castle. It radiated power and calmness. The edifice sat on a bright green hill with a lake and large field surrounding it. While the castle appeared inviting, the forest around it stuck fear into his heart. 

The girl looked in awe at it. A smile tugged at her lips, causing Harry to feel joy that he had never experienced before. Or, rather, never remembered experiencing. She lifted one pale hand to touch the image. A full fledged grin appeared on her dirty, tear stricken face. 

A small meow sounded behind them. The girl whirled around and yelled, "Aurora!" before sweeping the small grey kitten into her arms. She brought the little creature over to the mirror and pointed to the castle before saying. "Look Aurora, Its Hogwarts!"

I do believe that that was a pretty good cliffy! Don't worry; this story is definitely not Marry Sue. You only see me little creation for a few more chapters before Harry forgets her completely. 

I can't believe I have 41 reviews! You guys are great. I hope to have 50 before I update the next chapter. I need to get back to my work. (Only four more days of school and finals!) I also have to write my speech for JCL. If I have time, I'll update Tears of Longing. (I do seem to like to use 'Tears' in my titles a lot don't I?) 

I love ya'll! 

Review please!!!!!!

Smile for me 'cause I'm really sad today.

Vale Blossomlings!

RicaSieg


	11. Back To You

Sweet Tears, Wishing You Were Here

By RicaSieg

Disclaimer: Can't think of anything different. Don't own anything. 

Chapter 10: Back To You

Harry gazed into the mirror for few minutes before looking back at the girl. She was looking at the mirror with an enormous smile on her face. 

Slowly, the tower faded and his gaze was directed on a spider's web in front of him. He was back in his cupboard. He didn't feel as bad as before, in fact he felt quite good.

Millions of questions rang through his mind, but the only one he could grasp fully was the fact that he was wet and he didn't know why. 

He sat up and looked around. Black spots twinkled in front of his eyes. The world tilted and he lay back down. Slowly his eyes closed and he fell asleep. 

****The Next Morning****

Harry awoke to when light streamed across his face. 

"Are you up boy?" his aunt snarled at him.

"Yes," came Harry's groggy reply as he tried to pull himself into a sitting position. 

"Hurry up and get out of bed, food doesn't cook itself! You've had two days of lazing in bed, now up!" With that said, Aunt Petunia left Harry to darkness.

He pulled himself up to a sitting position before removing his slightly damp shirt and replacing it with a shirt that was at least four sizes to big. Then he replaced his pants  with even larger ones and left his cupboard to cook bacon.

After a stern talking (or yelling) to from his uncle for daring to get sick, Harry started on the immensely long list of chores that had accumulated over the days. 

He had just started painting the shed's door when he was called in for dinner. 

Harry was rather hungry, having missed lunch. 

"Did you finish the list of chores?"

Harry gulped slightly before giving the appropriate negative answer. 

"Then you will not receive any food or water until the list is complete!" growled his uncle.

Harry turned on his heel and slunk outside. 

He completed all of his chores by around 8:30.

"Don't expect me to make you anything, you ungrateful sloth! It was your own fault for not completing the chores," came his aunts high pitched wailing.

Harry scurried into his cupboard to avoid more lecturing. He tried to fall asleep, but his mind kept wandering back to the mysterious girl in the tower. His stomach grumbled continuously. Eventually, when he thought it to be safe, he crawled out and grabbed a few cookies from the jar on the counter. 

A short while after munching on the cookies, he fell into a light and unsettled sleep…

Review, guys! I live for reviews, I crave reviews. They are my life. Many apologies to Meg, my computer has blocked almost everything and I can't get to your files to beta read them. I took my computer in and it should be home soon. I'm doing all of this on my bosses computer, and she doesn't look to happy with me so I better get back to work. Cheers All!

Vale!

RicaSieg


	12. Make Me Smile

Sweet Tears, Wishing You Were Here

By RicaSieg

Chapter 11: Make Me Smile

The girl was sitting across from the mirror, stroking her little grey cat. Tears were running down her face as she watched the scene unfold in front of her.

The image was of a bedroom. There were books everywhere as well as scrolls. A bed was in the center along one wall of it. Green and red wallpaper covered it. A man and a woman were arguing about something, what he didn't know because he could not here them. Instinct told him to touch the mirror. When he did, sounds flooded to his ears.

_"Helen, you know it was your father that killed them, he is still mad about our elopement," the man growled at the girl named Helen._

_"He wouldn't do something like that! You have no proof! You are just upset because you don't like him."_

_"I have every right not to like him! How can you be so calm? Your daughter was killed!" the man raged._

_"Losing my temper won't help!"_

_The man raked a hand through his curly red hair in frustration. "Helen, your father has hated me and Rhea since my father disagreed with him about letting muggle-borns into the school. He is not a nice man. He would do…"_

_"DO NOT TALK ABOUT MY FATHER LIKE THAT! He is an honest man. I can't believe you would say such things!"_

_"Helen…"_

_"Leave me alone Tyro. Leave me alone," cried Helen before running out of the room that had been the background for the argument. _

_Tyro ran his hand through his hair again before turning to leave through another door. _

The small girl continued to stroke the cat after the mirror went blank. 

"Aurora, why were Mummy and Daddy fighting?" she asked of the little kitten. 

Her stomach grumbled a little, "I'm hungry."

With a wave of her hand a pile of sandwiches appeared before her. She dug into them with the force of a wild beast. 

            "I want to go home," she mumbled into Aurora's soft fur when she completed her meal. 

            Very soon after, she fell asleep.

            The next morning, Harry woke up to pounding on the cupboard door. 

            "Get your sorry arse out here now!" came his uncle's voice.

            Wondering what was wrong, as Petunia was the one who usually woke him; Harry hurried out before Vernon could get too agitated.

            Vernon was standing next to the table holding the cookie tin.

            "What is this?" he said in a terse voice. 

            "Umm…"

            "Answer me, boy!" he barked.

            "The cookie tin?"

            "You stole some cookies last night!" bellowed his Uncle. Harry backed up in fear. Vernon slammed the container onto the counter, causing it to shatter. Then he raised his hand and slapped Harry on the arm, hard. Tears sprang to Harry's eyes, but he didn't make a noise. 

            "Clean up the mess! Then get into your cupboard and don't come out until I tell you!" he barked as Harry scrambled to clean the shattered remains of the cookie tin. 

            When he finished, he was thrown into the cupboard by his uncle. Wearily, he climbed onto the sorry excuse for a mattress and stared at the ceiling.

A/N Hello chaps! I'm back from a very long month of band camp, work, vacation, and other things. I hope you enjoyed!

As always review.

Disclaimer: Er… To tired to think of anything witty to say.


	13. Now More Than Ever

Sweet Tears, Wishing You Were Here

By RicaSieg

Disclaimer: Not mine…*goes off to a corner and pouts*

Chapter 12: Now More Than Ever

The morning of July 31st dawned bright and sunny. There wasn't a cloud in the sky.

Harry placed thin strips of bacon on plates and put them on the table. Then, he went and retrieved the newspaper. His aunt and Uncle wandered into the kitchen, just as he was filling the orange juice cups. 

"What are you doing up early?" growled his Uncle. "Plotting something? Hmm. Well get any ridiculous notions out of your head, your repainting the fence for me. Then I want you to put the pink flowered sheet on the guest bed. Marge is coming in two days and we need to get the house ready.

Harry scowled slightly as he ate some bread and a piece of bacon. Then, he went out to the shed to collect the eggshell paint and some brushes. He had hoped that maybe the Dursley's would remember his birthday. They never had before though. He wondered why he even bothered to hope. 

He remembered two years ago when he had asked Aunt Petunia why he didn't have a birthday. She said not to be stupid, that he did have one. Feeling brave, he even asked when. "July 31st, now shut up. Never ask me questions. For two years he had known when his birthday was but never received a present. It was after lunch when the fence was completely painted.

He went to the kitchen to get a snack, but his Aunt stopped him.

"You missed lunch! Don't expect me to feed you any time your hungry. Go clean out the guest room. After that, you can hose off the patio furniture. Around four o'clock, he walked through the kitchen to go hose off the furniture. Dudley was lazing about eating cookies. 

"Hungry, Harry?" grinned Dudley. "Have some!" he said as he threw the plate at Harry. Harry ducked and it shattered against the refrigerator. 

Aunt Petunia came running at the sound of the crash.

"What happened?!" she shrieked as she saw the mess. 

"Mummy," cried Dudley as he waddled over to her. "Harry took my cookies. When I asked for them back, he threw them at the refrigerator!" 

"No I…" Harry started to protest.

"Shut up you. How dare you take away Dudley's cookies. Clean up this mess. Vernon will deal with you when he gets home.

Sulkily, Harry cleaned up the broken bits of plate and cookie. He was just finishing when Vernon's car pulled up the driveway.

Vernon clunked into the house, like he usually did.

"Pety, I'm home!" he called up the stairs. Harry could hear his Aunt's sharp foot falls coming down the hall stairs. After a few minutes of silence, Uncle Vernon stormed into the kitchen. His hair was ruffled and his face was bright red. 

Harry shrank back against the refrigerator he had just finished cleaning. He held the brome in front of him like a shield. 

Uncle Vernon took on of his fat hands and slapped the broom away from him. Then he punched Harry in the shoulder. After that, more punches and kicks were thrown. Finally, Vernon picked up the whimpering Harry and threw him into the cupboard. Harry lay there until the aches subsided. Then he sat up suppressing the urge to cry and sang quietly under his breath, "Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me… some birthday." He pulled his knees to his chest and sat there, rocking silently. 

Soon the sounds of his relatives eating dinner rang through the crack under the door. Laughter and knives clinking against the plates overpowered his ears and the extra sensitivity that his ears had been feeling returned. 

Tears ran unknowingly down his cheeks as he rocked back and forth. Slowly, he drifted of to sleep, before he lost conscious thought he mumbled, "Mummy, Daddy, I wish you were here.

A/N Sad, I know. I don't have much to say. I'm trying to write longer chapters. Sadly, I don't have a lot of time. I'm happy that I have 50 reviews. I will probably post again when I have 55. If I get 60 then I'll make a really long chapter. (At least 6 pages, my usual ones have lately been one or two) Please review. 

Vale!

RicaSieg


End file.
